Matter and Masks
by The Stalker In Your Closet
Summary: No one knows much about her past... or the fact that she's me... No really romantic pairing. One-shot.


_Sena..._ she thought. The young boy was asleep, but Luna was still awake, thinking about various things. Over the time that they were sharing Platinum's body, they've grown close. Sena was the only person that knew her secret.

Her thoughts wondered from her secret to her habits. Luna knew that talking in third person was a habit of hers. She remembered Sena reading to her the about old Japanese culture, where talking in third person was considered obnoxious and childish. But, if anyone knew her secret, this 'persona' of her rude, arrogant self is so that she only can hide. Hide. Hide from the demons lurking in her own mind.

It was all her father's fault. He was the one who disagreed with everything.

Luna saw that she was getting frustrated, and tried to calm down. She didn't want to wake up Sena. Despite their differences, some more obvious than others, they both cared for each other, as if they were siblings.

Sena muttered something. He must really be dreaming! Sena hardly ever sleep talked, at least as far as Luna knows.

Luna relaxed a little, and let her thoughts wonder again. She thought back to Akitsu. She used to live in the nineth Hierarchical city, but then move to Ibukido. It was more peaceful there. Jubei, their mentor, had requested them to come down to Kagutsuchi to help him with someone or something. They were resting in between the mountains, resting under a shady apple tree.

Of course, whenever one thinks of Akitsu, you have to think about the hospital. They doctors there had the best healing ars, but, as all doctors have to realize, you can't save everyone...

Luna unconsciously clenched their fists. It was her father's fault! It was all his fault! And it was because of her father... that she did the unthinkable...

She took control, awakening Sena. "Agh?" he muttered sleepily. It took a while for him to realize what was going on. Why was Luna attacking a tree?

With their small fists, she was attacking the apple tree Sena slept under. "It's. All. Your. Fault!" she shouted as she punched the crap out of a tree. A few red apples fell as the result of all of the commotion. They had started crying, Luna desperately trying to regain her composure.

"Luna... what's wrong?" Sena yawned. He was having the weirdest dream... Something about giant robots attacking everyone... but that's besides the point.

"It's her father! That's what!" she shouted, mostly at herself. Luna realized that she was talking in third person, again. Why couldn't he let her live? If he'd let her live, then she wouldn't have even considered finding a gun.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sena asked calmly. When ever either one of them were upset, they'd talk to each other. They'd talk about anything, until the other would forgot what was bothering them in the first place.

"You already know what happened," Luna muttered. The hospital room... the BANG... the pool of blood... Whenever she talked about it, it would be like it was that day all over again.

"So? Tell me it again," Sena coaxed.

Luna gulped. "F-Fine." Like everyone else, Luna had a weakness. And one of them was talking about her 'secret', the incident.

"Luna's mother was very ill with various types of cancers," Luna began, "She had it in the liver, stomach, and bones. The hospital in her city wasn't good enough, so her... dad forced us to move to Akitsu. The doctors at Akitsu tried, but they couldn't save her either. Luna's dad was given a choice to cut off the life support. He wanted to, but she was a fool then. Luna wanted her mom to live, even if she would be connected to machines for the rest of her life. She only made a tough decision tougher.

"Even if her mom stilled 'lived' it would be like she was dead. Luna knew that. But those machines were hope to her. Hope that her mom would wake up." Luna felt a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Luna was an idiot. She traded her mom's diamond necklace for a gun.

"Her father signed the DNR, and was about to kill his wife, her mother. So, Luna cornered the doctor caring for her mother, and shot him in the chest. He bled out quickly. She ran afterwards. She ran, and she ran, and she ran."

"Until she found Sena," they finished in unison.

"Even with all of the fighting we do," Luna said, "He's still the only person I've ever killed."

Sena nodded. "Now, do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Luna replied, "but the pain never really goes away." Luna laughed at something she remembered. "And the ironic part was that she died the next day. The DNR caused her to die."

"What exactly is a DNR?" Sena asked.

"DNR stands for 'do not resuscitate'. It's a legal form the won't allow doctors to save someone," she explained.

Sena smiled. "See? You'd make a great doctor once we get our bodies back," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling with him, "I think so, too."

Luna, before she became one of the three (or two as they think), was actually a kind girl. She was intelligent, studying to become a doctor. That's another reason why she's jealous of Litchi; she become her dream. Jubei knew this dream, but only Sena knows her secret.

And, to this day, Luna still hides behind a mask of rudeness, but for good reason. If you knew her story, you'd understand. You'd understand why I use third person. Why I hid.

Because I am Luna.


End file.
